i havent come up with one yet
by magicalferret
Summary: what the h*** is Dudley doing in hogwarts?


" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   Harry and Dad shouted as I read the letter out loud.  I sat on the couch with a shocked expression and Mum had a mixture of expressions on her face first shock, disbelief, then calmness as she nodded her head as if she came to a decision, and then she let the ghost of a smile trace onto her face.

 " Dudley is going." She stated

" WHAT?!"  Harry and Dad screamed 

" he's not magical! He can be!" Harry yelled  

" Dudders, Vernon, H-Harry, I have some thing to tell you all that will clear this up…. I…I'm…I'm a.… a…I'm a _squib!_"she finally stuttered out.

" No way!" Harry murmured with a stunned expression " _So that's why you hate magic._"

  Dad and I didn't know what that meant " A _sqiud?_" Dad asked

" A- a squib, dear, it is what you call a person who was born a witch or wizard, but has no magical powers." Dad went white, Harry looked like he was traumatized, and I just sat there studying Mum. "  You see, my family thought that Lily was the only one of magical blood, un-until she came home after her 3rd year at that school. She had homework for the summer and it was a test on the difference of muggle blood to wizarding blood. She took some of Mum's, Daddy's, and my own blood – it was only a drop, and we all agreed we pricked our fingers with a sterilized needle- when the results showed up. She – she said she must had done some thing wrong, because our parent's blood confirmed that it was the same type, muggle not a drop of magical blood, but mine showed up different. She tried again and it was the same result, so she took a drop of her blood and compared it to mine and- and it matched. It confirmed I was a witch, but since I didn't have any magical powers, I was a squib." She stopped to look at us. Harry softened his face and gave her a smile. Mum took another shuddering breath and went on with her story. "  I was enraged!" Harry's smile disappeared " why did _she_ get to be a witch? Why did _she_ get to go to that school? I was a witch! _I _should be going to that school! _ Why not me!? _ Ever since then I despised anything magical, if I hear Witch or wand or that retched school's name, I would turn livid! So then I met Vernon and I rejected my heritage and now here we are. I despised everything magical, until now. I want to give Dudley a chance, Vernon, I want him to have something I didn't. He's going to Hogwarts and that's that."

" Er- Dud, you heard you mother…"

 I did the last thing any one expected " YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  Finally! I always wanted to be magical!  But I never told anyone. Now I get to be.  It said in the letter the reason why my powers didn't show earlier is because Mum was a squib and   it takes a squib born  6 more years time to show powers, I didn't read that part out loud, if mum had something to do with this, she would say her part. 

 " So Harry, er- were do we go to get Dudley's- and your things, a place called Dragon Alley right?"

" Close enough, Diagon Alley, now if I'm not mistaken, Mr. Weasley -  you know, the guy whose son's gave Dudley the candy- still has us hooked up to the floo network ok hag on I'll be right back"

 Harry ran back down stairs with a bag of dust. " Ok guys, this is floo powder. You simply grab a handful, step into the fireplace, shout the name of the place you want to go, throw the powder down, and you will spin through a tunnel of green light and land in your destination, as you do so, you must keep your elbows in and, you probably want to shut your eyes, you'll get dizzy.  Here let me demonstrate – don't worry I'll come back- now please move back from the hearth, DIAGON ALLEY!"  A rush of emerald green flames enveloped Harry and he was gone.  A minute later the flames came back and out he stepped covered in soot. " Ok, uncle Vernon, you go first."  Dad was white faced as he grabbed his wallet- for shopping- and some floo powder

" Deeogon-"

 " HOLD IT!   Its pronounced 'Die-a-gon Al-lee' if you pronounce it wrong, you'll end up some place different. Also, once you're there quickly step out of the fireplace and   then don't wonder off, you'll be in my world which you know nothing about."  Dad nodded.

" DIAGON ALLEY!"

" Aunt Petunia." Mum grabbed some powder and with a smile on her face said-

" DIAGON ALLEY!"

 " Ok Dudley, now before you go, you'll probably meet some of my friends. BE NICE. Ok? Good. I'll come through a second after you. Have fun." He smiled as I took some floo powder.

" DIAGON ALLEY!" I shouted as I threw the powder down. The last thing I saw was Harry grinning before the flames enveloped me.

SUP?  This is my new (and most promising) fic. I'll up date to tomorrow if my parents don't boot me off the computer!

Please review. Thx!


End file.
